Emergency Love
by Niris Nox
Summary: What happened if at the end of chapter 23, Izumi managed to pull Ryouma to safety, only to fall over the cliff himself? Ryouma regains his memories of his uke, but will be find his beloved Izumi?
1. Chapter 1

**So this thing came to mind when I was reading chapter 23 of Love Stage! I couldn't help but think 'what would happen if Izumi fell over the cliff?' and this kinda came from that... **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled out. Izumi and Ryouma relaxed. The younger man handed the prop gun to a crew member.

"We're going to check the video. Please wait for just a moment." The director said. He moved to the monitors to check what they just filmed.

Ryouma moved to walk away from the cliff edge, past Izumi, yet the blonde kept blocking the way. Ryouma quickly got frustrated.

"What are you playing at!? Move!" he yelled. Izumi stood his ground.

"Can't you at least let me say something while we wait for the video check?" Before Ryouma could respond, Izumi was bowing in front of him.

"First, I want to say that I am very sorry for what happened at the hotel. I regret my actions." Ryouma blushed a little as Izumi straightened out.

"W-Well... okay then." he said hesitantly.

"And I'd like to say something once more." Izumi smiled lovingly. "I really do love you Ryouma."

The words echo in the taller man's head and his heart beat loudly in his chest. Ryouma couldn't stop the feelings in his chest and in his head.

"W-What? W-Where have I heard... that?" Ryouma's head began to throb as memories flashed in his mind. All the them were of him and Izumi and they were happy. As his head throbbed with each flashing memory, he staggered back towards the the cliff's edge. He didn't hear Izumi yell at him. He suddenly feels the sensation like he is about to fall and opened his eyes.

He immediately saw Izumi grab his arm. With a sudden burst of strength he didn't know he had, Izumi pulled Ryouma to safety. Unfortunately, the motion caused Izumi to stumble towards the edge, just about to fall.

"I love you." he said before he fell over the edge. At the same moment, something in Ryouma broke and all the memories came back. He remembered everything. The fight, their relationship, their most intimate interactions.

Ryouma bolted to the cliff edge and fell to his knees. He scoured for any sign of his small, blonde lover. He couldn't see him any where. He saw the ripples in the river below, and knew Izumi had fallen into the river. He began to tear up.

"Izumi... Izumi... IZUMI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cast members held Rei back as he struggled, calling out for Izumi. Cast member were also pulling Ryouma away from the cliff edge. A camera man was on the phone with emergency services. The director called everyone to shelter as a storm hit hard.

"What about Izumi? We have to find him!" Ryouma shouted.

"What good are we to Izumi if we're dead from the storm?" the director said. "Emergency services are on the way. They'll find him."

Ryouma nodded sadly. He went and stood beside Rei.

'This is all my fault…'

Izumi was struggling to keep his head above the water. He frail body was weak from the freezing waters of the river and he was getting weaker by the second. As Izumi broke through the surface of the water, he gasped and took in as much air as he could. He could barely make the form of a large tree branch that stuck into the river. Izumi managed to grab the branch and pulled himself to shore. Once he was safe(ish) on the riverbank, Izumi looked around. He had no idea where he was. Nothing was familiar to the blonde. Izumi's vision swam, then everything went black.

When Izumi regained consciousness, he noticed he was still on the river bank. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he did know some things. One was how numb he was. Izumi knew it wasn't a good thing, that he had been cold for too long. He tried to move but he had no energy to do so. He fainted once more.

The second time Izumi regained conscoiusness, there was a lot of noises. He could hear people around him and slightly feel their touch. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were shapes and colors. He felt people wrapping him up in something. He couldn't think of what it was. He felt someone roll him onto his back, cover his front and picked him up. He just leaned into whoever was carrying him and slipped into darkness once again.

Ryouma watched as Shugo kept Rei calm. The three of them were sitting in a staff trailer on the filming site. All they could do was wait for any news about their small blonde.

"How can you be so fucking calm Shugo? Your younger brother is missing!" Ryouma shouting. Rei looked up at the older blonde. Said blonde sighed.

"I know that panicing won't help us find Izumi. I have faith in the search team that they will find him. Don't get me wrong, I am worried. Its been over six hours. He could be any where. I don't know if he's dead, alive, hurt, cold. Yes I want to be out there looking for him, but what good would I be when I don't know the area? All I can do is wait." Shugo said. Rei and Ryouma looked at the blonde. That had to be the wisest thing he's ever said. Suddenly a crew member ran in.

"They've found him. He's being transported to the hospital now. Condition unknown." The three ran out and quickly piled into Shugo's car. The car roared to life and was soon speeding back to the city to where their missing blonde would be.


End file.
